


Date @ The Park w/ Renjun

by Lizzie_Luv96



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Adorable, Cute, F/M, nct - Freeform, renun from nct
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 22:53:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17010702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizzie_Luv96/pseuds/Lizzie_Luv96





	Date @ The Park w/ Renjun

It was a nice Autumn day. Renjun had decided to take you to the park for a picnic and so you guys could just relax. It was near dark and you had moved the blanket under a tree for shade. He took a seat pulling you down gently on his lap. Getting a chocolate covered strawberry he held it to your mouth which you opened so you could take a bite then watched as he threw the stem off to the side. He nuzzles your neck taking in your scent. You smell like lavender with a hint of vanilla.

 

“I’ve had such a good time today.” Renjun whispers soft placing a soft kiss to your neck. You giggle and nuzzle his nose.

 

“Did you have fun?”

 

“I had a blast! We should do this more often.”

 

“I think I can arrange that.”

 

You smile and lean into him your head rested on his shoulders as you watched the sun go down until only stars filled the sky. Renjun laid down pulling you down with him.

 

“Look Renjun a shooting star, you should make a wish.”

 

“Why would I when I have everything I hold close right here.”

 

You look up at him and when your eyes meet your heart literally skips a beat. His smile was enough to make you melt right then and there.

 

“I love you Renjun.”

 

“I love you more.”

 

He smiles lifting your chin up slightly then your lips meet. The kiss is filled with sincerity and passion. When it ends, he places a kiss to your head while you both look up at the stars and in that moment, nothing matters because you know that as long as you’re in his arms nothing can ever harm you.


End file.
